Lilia the Cat
Lilia the Cat is the wife of Phoenix the Cat. Lilia is the one and only person who Phoenix truely cared for in his early years besides his family. Background Lilia the Cat was born as a princess in her world, but her father and mother were killed during a raid when she was just a baby. In order to protect her, some of the surviving servants of the Royal Palace took her to the faraway town of Vale, where she was placed in the care of the town's orphanage. At the age of 3, the orphanage that Lilia was living at was burned to the ground, forcing Lilia to live her life on the streets with the other orphans. For the next 3 years, Lilia would spend her days eating scraps of food while learning some athletic skills that helped her in certain situatians, such as squeezing her way into a very tight spot in order to hide from others, and her flexibity developed considerably. She also gained knowledge about Vale and some of the areas in the town, and has extensive knowledge on how to sneak into different places in the town, such as stores or storage buildings. With these skills in hand, Lilia became the most resourceful (and skillful) orphan in all of Vale. Meeting the Reborn Flame One day, during a scavanger hunt, Lilia falls off one of the buildings she was on and decends into one of the alleys between some of the buildings, and lands on top of Phoenix the Cat. Not suffering from any injuries (Thanks to Phoenix), Lilia looks around the alley, wondering why she has suffered no injuries, while Phoenix begins to shout from under her, but Lilia couldn't hear him because his voice was being muffled by her body. She doesn't become aware of Phoenix until he pushes her off of him, and asks her whether or not she actually heard him while he was under her. Alarmed by this information, Lilia points and Phoenix and calls him a pervert, demanding to know why he was under her. This leads to a brief (And strange) arguement between the two, in which Lilia kept saying that Phoenix was a perv for doing something "Pervy", while Phoenix calls her stupid because he kept trying to tell her that she was the one who fell on him. Not willing to hear him out, Lilia runs out to the streets, leaving a confused Phoenix behind. A few days later, Vale comes under attack by the Versalies Empire (Versalies will be a temorary name), forcing Lilia to flee the buring town, until she is cut down by Versalies Paladins. She is rescued and brought back to health by a branch of the Rebel Army called the "Faron", and she agrees to help the Rebels fight against the Empire. For the next 2 weeks, she undergoes intense training and learns how to use several different weapons in battle. She has also learned that she has the ability to control water, and began to train herself on how to use it. When the Faron agreed to meet up with another Resistance branch called the "Black Rose", Lilia met with Phoenix again. When Lilia saw Phoenix again, she screamed and said "YOU'RE THAT PERVERT FROM VALE!!!!!". This, of course, led to another argument between her and Phoenix, with every Resistance member who was present watching the whole fight. After having some of Phoenix's allies intervene and tell Lilia off, Lilia goes to a deep part of a nearby forest in order to be alone, angry that some people supported Phoenix. While looking at some trees, Phoenix shows up and asks her why she has come into the forest, despite the possible dangers that lurked in there. Not feeling comfortable being alone with him, Lilia replies "....Because I want to..." This led to a short conversation between the two, in which they introduced themselves and they talked about what they did after the Empire attacked Vale. Just when Lilia began to grow a little more comfortable around him and before she can ask him any more questions, they are attacked by a group of monsters. Lilia and Phoenix dispatch the monsters, and decide to go back to the Resistance Hideout. On their way, Lilia thanked Phoenix for helping her out, and Phoenix complimented on her fighting skills, which causes Lilia to smile at Phoenix, and Phoenix to glance at the other direction, asking her" What are youu looking at?" Lilia doesn't mind this though, so she continues to talk to Phoenix along the way back to the Hideout, and Phoenix began to learn more of her "random" nature the more he talked to her. Lilia eventually began to start acting like her normal self around Phoenix completely, which constantly amazed and biwlidered Phoenix. While continuing to fight the Versalies empire, Lilia began to realize that she had special feelings for Phoenix, because his attitude, intelegence, and very character facinated her. She found him to be very unique, and was even suprised to learn that he was from another world, and was a prince no less. One day, when the Faron and Black Rose groups were resting in a town near the Versalies Empire, Lilia went off to some nearby mountains by herself late at night in order to figure out what her feelings towards Phoenix meant. However, Phoenix was awake around the same time as well, and while he was observing the town from on top of the Inn that they were staying in, Phoenix sees Lilia sneak out of the Inn and head off to the mountains, and he decided to follow her. At the top of a mountain, Lilia gazes at the town lost in thought, until Phoenix showed up and asked her why she wandered off by herself again. Lilia lies to him, and tells him that she just wanted to look at the sea. After Phoenix decides to stay with Lilia, they have another conversation, which relates to some members of the Rebel Army that they knew, and what they were going to do if they won the battle against the Empire. After this conversation ended, Lilia and Phoenix returned to the town. A week before the final battle against the empire, Lilia begins to fully realize that she has a crush on Phoenix, and once again wanders off on her own, except she went a very far distance away from the Rebel groups this time, and wandered into a forest that glowed in the dark. She eventually found a lake, and she decided to stand in it and tries to convince herself that Phoenix wouldn't take her feelings seriously, and that she shouldn't let her personal feelings about everything interfere with her duties. An hour later, Phoenix shows up at that lake and demands Lilia for an explanation as to why she disappeared without telling anyone where she was going, and called her an idoit because she put herself in danger again. Lilia says nothing and simply stares at the water. After a minute of silence, Phoenix decides to enter the lake and go to where she was in the water, and talk to her face to face. When Phoenix walks up next to her, Phoenix lowers his head in order to look at Lilia's face, after he notices that she looked incredibly sad when he looked at her faces reflection in the water, and Lilia looks at him and begins to cry. Alarmed, Phoenix asks her what is wrong, and while struggling to say what she wanted to say, Lilia stuttered out she thought that her emotions were interfering with her ablility to think, and after being investigated further for several more minutes by Phoenix, Lilia tells Phoenix that she loves him. Suprised to hear this, Phoenix became speechless for a few moments, while Lilia continued to cry. Phoenix eventually placed his hands on her shoulders and told Lilia to look up at him. Lilia does, still sobbing, and Phoenix hugs her. This suprises Lilia, because she wasn't expecting him to do that. Phoenix also called her an idiot for thinking that being prone to her emotions was a bad thing, and begins to tell her that he realized that he found her to be a very interesting character, because he never knew anyone like her. Phoenix tells Lilia that he felt special because she always seemed to cheer him on the most throughout their adventure, and that she was good at keeping his negative emotions at bay with her positive attitude. Lilia asks him what he is trying to say, and Phoenix eventually tells her that he thinks that he has special feelings for her too. After being suprised once more, Lilia and Phoenix look at each other for a minute, and they eventually kissed each other. After staying at the lake for half an hour, Lilia and Phoenix both accept that they loved each other, and decided to become a couple that very night. The final battle against the Versalies Empire More coming soon Gallery File:Lilia the Cat -).png|This is a prototype design for Lilia the Cat that I made on the Female Furry Doll Maker. File:Lilia.png|This is a picture of Lilia the Cat that was drawn by Gamergirl304 File:Lilia_the_Cat_-3.png|Lilia the Cat in Female Doll maker Category:Genesjs's characters